


The Boy with Magic

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Hatred, M/M, Magic-Users, Modern Era, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Modern AU, Arthur's the first to come back and people follow one by one; when Uther returns, all he can think about is his disapproval of his son and Merlin"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy with Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon.
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Uther is the last person to arrive in this era.

He doesn’t understand  _the return_ , as much as understand that he’s able to  _hold his son again_. Arthur’s pale blue eyes are glittering with real tears, and so are Uther’s. They embrace each other gruffly, sprinting across the walk-way.

His manservant – his  _partner_ , Arthur proclaims with a dopey sort of happiness, Merlin waves awkwardly towards them. The boy has still got those abnormally large set of ears, straight, bucked teeth, and his clothes are _ridiculous_.

Uther doesn’t bother hiding his disdain. He knew about Arthur’s preference for either gender –  _many genders exist, Father_ , Arthur corrects him, idly.

He just hoped it wouldn’t have been that Merlin boy. 

The boy with  _magic_.

*


End file.
